


Can You Set Me Free?

by WickedFollower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humans Suck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Slavery, Slow Burn, Violence, major angst, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Freedom here was never a choice, it was a right. How do you relearn to be free?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dis (Tolkien)/Cannon Husband, Frerin (Tolkien)/?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeah. A few stories are in the works on being finnished. WFF will be updated soon hopefully, and my other hobbit fic is being rewritten cuz its straight up trash rn. So that's being taken down while i redo it. but take this in the mean time. 
> 
> For this story I'm using my favorite hcs, like jewish dwarrows. So they eat turditional hebrew foods, mostly my favs that me and my family eat. 
> 
> As for the languages in here, I'm not very good at translating so I just wrote it normally. I'll try and remember to show through the characters when they speak different languages. If yall have any questions about anything feel free to hit me up on my tumblr. Its Neverending-Balhalla, i just cleaned it out so it should be pretty empty.

"He'll be here in the mountains in three days, he was spotted was just outside the Old Forest Road. It looked like he had a large carriage with him. "

An axe flew into the shadow the voice came from, the grunt of someone backing up too quickly was all that alerted them to his actual location in the darkness. "Next time I wont stop in time. Stop sneaking about like that." A figure glared as he walked out of the shadowed cove of the hallway. 

"Next time you do that I'll make sure that fancy dagger goes missing. It's my job to sneak." Before another fight could break out the third person in the hallway spoke. His voice a deep rumble as he kept his tone low, "you are sure he'll be coming to the mountain. We cannot do anything if he only goes to Dale. We need him to come to us, all of this will be for naught is he doesn't come here to our markets." 

"My sources are certain he aims to sell here in Erebor, my king. He didn't even stop in Esgaroth, eyes only on our lonely mountain." A stiff nod is all that he gives before walking off, there were things to be done before this man gets here. The two fighting glare at one another, an obscene gesture is made before they go their separate ways. One following the king, the other slinking off to gather more info on their special guest. 

"Dwalin I want twice as many guards in the markets for the next five days. We know he is not the only one who does this. I do not want even one escaping if they have dared step foot in my kingdom." The king growled out, he had his captain of the guard and advisor with him. He paces in front of the large fireplace in the small office. 

They had been waiting for two years. He'd gotten away last time, when he was reported and the guards on their way he'd fled the mountain with his carriage and goods. Dwalin had rage for days, he begged Thorin to give the order to chase after him. Drag him back to the mountain to face judgment. "The plans are set. We've already alerted the gate guards to be on the lookout for him. As soon as he sets foot within the foothills of the mountain we will be ready. We just need to catch him selling his..product..to the people and charge him." Blain spoke, his voice was soft knowing the two others in the room were close to exploding. 

This sort of thing was illegal in Erebor, the merchant knew this. All who knew of Erebor knew this, they were the first dwarven kingdom to outlaw such practices. But still, there are those who come to do business within these halls. 

Thorin just glares into the fire, anger still rolling off him in waves. He won't be happy till this filth is cleared from his home.

\--

"I told you to keep those freaks quiet!" The fist collides with a smooth face, it was already covered in blood and turning purple in some places. "This is why I can't get rid of you, you can't even do simple thing competently!" A swift kick meet bare legs, sending the body to the ground. The sound of chains rattling filled the night air along with the sound of muffled sniffling. "Ch, now I'll have to wait even longer to sell you. No one wants busted goods." Feet stomped away, leaving the body in the ground.

The body struggled to get off the ground, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. He took a deep shuddering breaths, he wiped away what he could not that it helped much. "Quiet boys, deep breaths. It will be okay." He whispered to the huddled forms by the carriage wheel, he moved closer. Chains rattled as he crawled to them, once he was close the huddle attacked him. Small arms clutched his thin tunic, wet marks dotting it from four faces pressed close to him. 

"Shh, now. There's no need to cry. We will be okay. He won't lay a finger on any of you." The four bodies hugging him were all shaking. "Bilbo, where are we going?" 

"We are going to that mountain we saw yesterday, won't that be fun? Too see a mountain, maybe there will be other dwarrow." He tried to keep the worry in his voice. He knew what lay before them, but the boys were young. They'd go somewhere nice most likely, some family looking for companions. 

As the night wore on the temperatures dropped, Bilbo tried his hardest to shield the others from the biting winds. But there was only so much coverage his small body offered. He kept them tucked into him tightly, his own body shivering with theirs. He looked over to the dwarf not far from them, even with his injuries he could see the man had on a thick cloak a fire roaring in front of him while he ate something. Of course, he didn’t know why he even bothered to look over. The man had made it very clear he cared little for their wellbeing, they’d already been fed and watered for the day. 

Bilbo will just have to stay awake to make sure none of the boys freeze during the night. 

\--

The next morning came with Bilbo being whipped for not getting the boys into the carriage fast enough. His body was covered in more gashes, but he held his tongue. He knew if he made any noise of pain the dwarf would just hit harder. It was still very cold outside, his body was stiff from the night. He could hear the boys crying harder now, the dwarf yelling for them to shut up. He wouldn’t hit them though, they were too young, no one would buy them unless they were perfect. 

As he was dragged into the carriage he saw the boys crowded into the far back corner, he tried to give a reassuring smile. He was quickly chained to the wall, the collar around his neck being chained tight to the wall so he was basically immobilized along with his hands above his head. He watched as the dwarf left the carriage, Bilbo took a deep breath sending a silent prayer to Yavanna hoping for some kind of miracle. It was cold in the cage area of the carriage, the wind biting into them during the ride. He flitted in and out of sleep, his body fighting to stay alert for the boys with him.

He didn’t know if it was midday, the sky outside was dull and grey. He had long since stopped shivering, his eyes were closed body much too weak to keep them open. “ M-mister Baggins?” He felt slightly warmer hands touch his leg, forcing his eyes open. The blurred image of dirty blonde hair fill his eyes. “Merry, we’re going to the mountain we saw yesterday. Remember?” his voice was soft and slurred. He felt a itchiness in his chest, but ignored it as more bodies surrounded him.

He told them little stories he’d heard from his parents before all of this, whispering words of a far off land of rolling hills and green pastures. It helped to calm them, letting them sleep around his legs. He let sleep take him as well, knowing it’d be a long days travel. 

\--

“He has been spotted at the gates, he’s been given his permit to sell tomorrow morning and the guards have been alerted to be stationed close by.” Thorin nodded, a small smirk split his face. Finally, “Good, I will be in the marketplace tomorrow then.” He looked to his sister not sitting too far from him, two children sitting on the floor by her feet. “We will make it a royal outing? How does that sound sister?” She looked up, a stuffed animal in her hand. 

She knew of his plan and who they were talking about, “I do not see why not. I am sure Fili and Kili would love to take a trip to the markets, maybe we could stop by the sweets shop? Hm, boys?” Both boys yelled, jumping up to their feet and running to Thorin. 

“Please uncle! We promise to be good!”

“Yeah uncle, I won't run either! I’ll stay right next to you!”

He chuckled, a nod was all he was able to get out before a door off to the side was thrown open. In walked two males, both laughing loudly as they carried trays with food. “Ferin, Vili finally back with dinner?” AS they placed the low table used for the dining area of the royal halls one looked up, he had light brown hair, all finely braided and pushed back into a low ponytail. He shot Thorin an obscene gesture while Fili and Kili both hugged the other dwarfs legs. 

Thorin dismissed the reporting dwarf, joining the others as they sat on the ground by the table. “So what is it that that dwarf was talking to you about. You do not often allow visitors this late.” It was Vili who spoke, handing the youngest dwarf there a large dumpling. Thorin sighed as he grabbed a bowl of lamb brisket, “The dwarf that breaks our laws was spotted at the gates today. He will be selling his wears in the market tomorrow. Dis has agreed to do a royal family outing tomorrow. I want to be there when he is arrested.” 

Of course no one was going to talk about what this dwarf was really doing while both Fili and Kili where there. No need to let the little ones know what was really going on in the kingdom. Frerin spoke, his voice low and with an edge of anger in it, “I see, so a family outing then?” Throin nodded, Kili grabbed his father, “papa, mama said we could go to the sweets shop! Are you going to come with us?” Vili nodded, grabbing a spare cloth to wipe his sons mouth.

Dis chuckled, “Well, I said we could stop by. We will see tomorrow if we get anything there.” Fili and Kili both frown at that. But all in all, they ate with little more issues, the adults talked about tomorrow and what they might come across. They would need to be ready for anything.

\--

Thorin didn’t sleep that night, he stayed up sitting in front of the fireplace in his room. Thought flying through his head about the coming arrest. He had his sword in one hand the whole night, he hoped who ever this dwarf had stolen was not badly hurt by him. As the sun slowly rose and paint the sky in soft orange and pink Thorin was getting ready to show he had no tolerance for those who broke his kingdoms laws. 

\--

Bilbo couldn’t stop his coughing, which lead to him being beaten for the noise it made which made him cough more with his gasps. The man had already come to force the boys into smaller cages filled with hay and into the small stall that was covered with cloth to make an illusion of a building. But as he beat Bilbo he realized he wouldn’t be able to sell him. So he left Bilbo bleeding and gasping for breath in the carriage. Bilbo didn’t know what more he could do, there was no chance for him to save the boys now. They’d all be sold separately and lose what little of home they had left.

Frodo watched as the dwarf grumbled as he left the back of the carriage, the door locked behind him. They were placed in cages hay shoved in around them but kept separate least they make a fuss. He looked to the others, Sam was trying to hide in the hay piling it over himself to try and blend in. Merry and Pippin doing the same but gave away they were in there because their hands were sticking out holding one another. 

If the mean dwarf caught them he’d step on their hands, Frodo knew this. They knew this, but they needed the comfort. The dwarf went about his business around them, setting up other items. He threw more cloth over their cages, keeping them out of the public eye. But Frodo heard him, “Aye, woodland nymphs. Rare breed too, not many found anymore. Perfect pets for families.” No one lifted the cloths, but he could hear people stomping around.

\--

The royal family walked slowly, not wanting to seem like they were here for any particular reason. Many people stopped to bow and hand the two young boys gifts. Currently Kili was on Frerin’s shoulders a Hamantaschen in hand and the jelly all over his face. Fili was holding hands with his mother and father. Thorin kept his eyes out, every so often a guard would nod their head in direction and he would nod back leading his family to the stall. 

He could feel his heart racing, his body slowly rising in temperature. He wanted this scum out of his mountain, he disgraced the halls of this kingdom with his blatant disrespect of the laws here. He will take great joy in the death sentence when it is dealt to him. For now, all he needs to do is get there and catch him in the act.

\--

Frodo was sliding in and out of sleep, the hay was warm around him and offered a cushioned rest he hadn’t had in some time. He kept his arms open though, wanting to be aware when his only friends were sold off. He would whisper words of parting to them then, wishing them a good long life knowing they’d never meet again. He pushed the thoughts from his head, not wanting to think of it before it happened. 

There were footsteps, “Well hello little ones, come to look at my toys?” There were small voices in that guttural language that all dwarrow used. Frodo could see small booted feet stop right in front of his cage, the cloth not reaching the ground. Suddenly there were brown eyes looking at him from the ground, then yelling. The cloth was quickly removed, “These are woodland nymphs from the west, they’re basically animals. No higher levels of thought. See, doesn’t even know how to speak.” the dwarf who kept them kicked the cage, effectively making him jump back from the movement.

He looked up seeing more people gathering around him, there were what looked like two children staring at him. One with golden hair the other dark brown, one held the cloth that was resting over Frodo’s cage. Just then four more dwarrows walked into the stall, looking around at the wares in the stall. 

Frodo watched them all, catching the piercing gaze of blue from one just as the cloth was quickly thrown over him again. There was more yelling, then the stomping of metal on stone floors. Then silence, the same brown eyes from before looked at him after lifting the cloth. The boy in front of him spoke a smile on his face “Hello, I’m Kili.” Frodo just looked at him, the other boy from before joined the first. They both stood looking at Frodo while he stared back. Then a taller dwarf joined them, he had golden hair like the little boy. But Frodo shrunk back, not trusting him. 

More dwarrow joined them, Frodo trying to hide under the hay like the others. But it was too late, thy knew he was there. One knelt down in front of the cage, their bread was braided into two braids gems and metal connecting them all together. They had soft grey eyes, they spoke voice soft and low, “Hello little one, are you alright?” Frodo didn’t move, he didn’t know what they were saying. The guttural language not sounding anything like his own or the ones he knew of. He didn’t know what to do, what of the others? More dwarrow walked over to his cage, all kneeling in front of him. 

He was scared, he felt his eyes filling with unshed tears. He didn’t know what to do. Suddenly someone broke the metal lock on the door, reaching in at him. All he saw was a large hand grabbing for him, it broke his resolve. He screamed, and with it came yells from the other cages beside him. He kicked out at the hand, the dwarf jumping back. Frodo didn’t move for the door, too scared to move. The others were still yelling, the cloth over them also being ripped from them. Frodo looked to them tears falling down his face, Sam was holding the bars of his cage closest to him eyes wide with fear. Merry and Pippin were still holding hands but looked to him with the same scared eyes. 

Suddenly more yelling could be heard but it was from the carriage, the door was being pounded on. Frodo could hear Bilbo yelling for them, coughing being mixed in. All the dwarrow froze, the one with metal in their hair quickly took the children from the stall handing them off to a guard. A dwarf with light brown hair walked to the carriage, quickly lifting the lock and opening the door. Bilbo came tumbling out, he was sweating with blood dried all over him. But he weakly pushed himself up running to Frodo.

He stood in front of their cages, one hand placed on top of the one Sam was in. He sneered at the dwarrow before him. No one moved for a moment, before someone spoke, “Brother, I know these creatures. They’re Hobbits, from the west over by the blue mountains. We pasted them the last time we traveled there for trade.”

\--

Thorin could not believe it, hobbits. Hobbits on this side of the misty mountains. He just looked at the hobbits in front of him. Four in cages full of hay, and one standing in front of him bleeding and sneering at them. His sister came back over to him, “Brother, we need to calm this situation down. Look at them, they are terrified of us.” He nodded, but they didn’t speak their language. He’d need to find out if they spoke westron. Or Mahal forbid, elvish. He took a deep breath.

Vili looked at the hobbits, “Thorin let me try, Belegost had many dealings with the Shire. I speak some of their language. Enough to show we mean no harm.” Thorin nodded, he didn’t know what to do. Hobbits weren’t a race that really socialized with those outside their lands. In fact the only reason they were known about was because the town of Bree was a common stop for travelers between the west and east. Bree was the closest town to the Shire, so they were a common thing to see around there. 

“H-Hello. Me Vili, no harm. We help.” He points to the others, Thorin had to admit the language was a strange one. It was soft, softer than Sindarin. It sounded like the wind over fields and the warm touch of the sun on the earth. If that even had a sound, all Thorin knew was he liked it. Vili’s voice sounded stunted, broken almost. “We no harm you, bad dwarf gone.” Vili looked to him then the hobbit. None of them moved. 

The hobbit opened his mouth, voice almost gone completely. A cough stopping him halfway through his words, “Please, they’re just children.” Thorin watched as the hobbit suddenly dropped, body going limp. As he hit the ground the hobbits in cages screamed. Vili rushed forward as everyone sprang into action. This is going to be a long day for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, yay!! This story is going to start jumping in this timeline. After we get our lovely hobbits settled into their new life, of course.

Thorin was at a loss, he had come here to free the free people of middle earth from a dwarf not worth his weight in coal. He didn't expect to find four halfling children and the most stunning halfling he's ever seen  ~~not that he's seen any at all~~. All four halfling still stayed in their cages, even as Dis opened them all. All eyes held fast to the prone body on the floor.

Both male dwarrow left the body, stepping back and away. Frerin placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder, "brother I'm calling for Oin. This halfling is sick. He's covered in wounds. I fear for his health." Thorin just nodded, his mind was both completely silent and roaring with too much information. He just stared at the halfling on the floor, even with all that afflicts him Thorin can see the rose gold hair under caked dirt and grime, and see the soft silken skin under scabs and scars. 

This being before him was something holy and Thorin couldn't take it. Dis tried cooing at the children. Wanting to coax them from the cages, but they did not budge, perhaps pushing back farther into the cold metal bars in the back. It was a losing battle, he had no idea what to do. Oin flew into the stall, his beard in a fuzz around him from his sprinting here. 

His loud intrusion spooked the children more, Dis glared at the dwarf. Oin paid no mind quickly descending on the unconscious form on the ground. Oin worked quickly, moving a barely held together tunic wiping blood and dirt from far too pale skin. Oin placed his hearing horn to the halfling chest, it barely moved as he breathed. "This isn't good my king. He's got gripped, he needs to be bathed and all of these wounds need to be cleaned. The children could be worse."

Thorin nodded, "do what is best. I trust your care." And with that Oin set to work calling for his apprentices and making sure everything was set up back in the healing halls. Dis went back to trying to get the children out, only one had crept forward. Dis smiled as she squatted a bit away from the door, "hello little one. It is okay, I won't hurt you, its okay." Slowly the halfling moved out, the other three hissing at him. 

As he left the cage he looked at Dis, eyes wide and fearful. Dis just smiled, "my name is Dis, would you like something to eat?" At the mention of food the small halfling nods admittedly, they hadn't been fed that day. Dis snapped her fingers her husband quickly going to get some food, she was also handed a small blanket. "Here I am sure your are cold. Can I have your name?" 

"My names Pippin. Are you our new master?"

That stopped everyone in the room, "ah no, no I'm not. Why do you ask?" 

"Cuz that's what sir Wak said we're here for. Plus Bilbo said we'd go to someone nice. You seem nice." 

Dis looked at her family. Her heart was breaking. Vili returned with several plates and bags of food. He handed the food off to Dis who now had a hobbit sitting right next to her. Soon two more hobbits joins the first, seeing that no harm was coming to them as Pippin ate. The last was the first one they saw, dark black hair and pricing baby blue eyes. His eyes flitted between all in the room. 

The hobbits past him food as he sat further back from the group, eating what was handed to him. Thorin sat with Frerin near the open wall of the stall, not wanting to intimidate the children. A stretcher came for the sick hobbit, Frodo watching as they placed him on it. 

All the children stopped talking and eating as they watched, rapid attention on the hobbit and dwarrow. Thorin saw the issue to late, he stood going to defuse the situation as the small children launched at the ones holding Bilbo. 

Yelling was heard, children crying as Bilbo was dropped and it caused him to groan and start coughing. This was a mess. Thorin yelled above it all, quieting the dwarrow. 

Dis quickly cooed to the children, "sh, it is okay. We aren't taking him from you, he is sick. We're taking him to heal, would you like to go with?" They all nodded, still holding onto the adult hobbit.

\--

It was a hassle getting all five hobbits to the healing rooms. Thorin and Frerin having left not long after to deal with the prisoner. Oin did his best taking care of the hobbit with four pairs of eyes on him. He cleaned out infected wounds, washed as much dirt and blood from his body and redressed him in warmer clothes. 

More food was brought, more blankets and better clothes for the children. Dis had stayed with them. Seeing as how they didnt quiet like the others just yet. The children slept in a pile at the foot of the bed, blankets all piled around and on top of them. It was cute, seeing them wrapped around one another. 

It still hurt Dis's heart, seeing such young ones subject to this horrible life. She could see the pain in the one she thought was the eldest, his blue eyes making sure to keep an ever watchful glance at those around him. He had stayed awake the longest, just watching Dis as she worked on some papers Vili had brought her. 

But they all slept peacefully, all touching and holding onto the large quilt that covered the sick hobbit. Oin came in every so often checking up and giving the hobbit medicine. 

Soon one of them woke, wiggling out of the pile. It was Pippin. He wiped his eyes as he looked around. He saw Dis waving a bit. "I have to go pee." 

With a small smile Dis stood up, even these small creatures were still children at the core of it all 

\--

_ Fingers scratched at the heavy metal around his small wrists. The smell of blood and smoke clouding the air. The line was moving sluggishly, bodies sore from either backbreaking labor or the cruel conditions they were kept in.  _

_ There was yelling, there was always yelling around them. The cracking of a not too distant whip and the cries of someone unseen. Rough hands grabbed at him every so often. Poking his sides or forcing his mouth open. He knew the drill, be quiet, don't make eye contact, be compliant.  _

_ Suddenly hands grabbed his shoulders, a hand forcing his head up. A rotten toothed smile was all he saw, then his chains were being removed. His arms forced behind his back rope tight too tightly, another rope put around his neck. There was screaming, but he knew who it was. His mother screamed, trying to reach out to him. Her dark brown eyes filled to the brim with tears. He tried to pull back, wanting to hold her again. But she was pushed back into line, men with whips came to force her back. Control the already tense crowd.  _

_ He fought to get back to her, the rope rubbing his throat raw. He screamed for her, his own tears running down his face. Someone punched him, body flying back into dirt. He looked up just as a foot came down, he forced his eyes open. His mother was still yelling for him, reaching out. He watched as a man came and hit her, over and over.  _

_ He's forced to his feet, face broken and bloody he watched as his mother was left in the dirt, chains removed and her body kicked aside. He knew that now, even if he somehow survived, he'd never have a home to go back to. No one would be there or anywhere for him. He was alone and there was nothing he could do about it. _

Bilbo bolted straight up, breathing coming in quick breaths. He was covered in sweat, he quickly looked around him taking stock of where he was. Four bodies lay at his feet, all sound asleep. As he watched them for a few moments, he got his breath back. He wiped at his eyes, his body ached. He coughed once, chest rattling. Suddenly a door opened, he tensed. A head with long dark brown hair popped in, “Ah, you’re awake. That's good, how are you feeling?” 

The dwarf walked into the room, bringing a dim lantern in with them. Bilbo didn’t speak, just watched as the dwarf came closer. “Ah, do you speak westron? Mm, I don’t know much hobbitish. Just my name and small things.” The dwarf sat in a seat next to the bed, Bilbo didn’t take his eyes off of him. Bilbo didn’t understand what was going on? 

“I’m going to speak in westron, just because my sister says the little ones speak in it when they talk to her. You don’t have to respond though. I’ve been tasked with catching you up on what's been going on since you passed out.”

He placed the lantern on a small table, with the light Bilbo could see a mortar that had a strange brown paste in it along with several rags and other items. “Let’s see, where to begin? How about what happened to the dwarf that was keeping you all as slaves?” Bilbo’s eyes suddenly snapped up at that, he was a slave. If his old master was gone then that must mean this dwarf was his new master, along with the boys. 

He paid more attention, wanting to make a good first impression. Hopefully if he impressed him now he’d be kinder later on. “He’s been executed, in front of the whole mountain. Thorin gave this big speech about freedom, and how evil won’t darken our city. He gave you five citizenship too, so you can work here in the city.” Work? Would he not working for him, he did own them now. And why was Wak executed? Why did they need citizenship, they were just possessions. They weren’t like normal people. 

“Oh, my sister is working on getting you some housing. Maybe a first job too, she’s been quite busy. Vili’s sent words west, to the Shire for you, if you wished to go home.” Home? They didn’t have a home, the Shrine was lost a long time ago. Greedy men and their evil ways had seen to that. Even if there were hobbits left free in the Shire, they’d be hiding. Far underground,perhaps in the Great Smails and their connecting hallways. There’d be no way to tell unless a hobbit was to check, the big folk were too big to go inside the door above ground or find the hidden doors. 

“You’ve become the talk of the city! Everyone’s been dying to catch a glimpse of you all, you’ve become an overnight sensation!” A booming laugh leaves the dwarf, he slapped his knee. The door opened again, a dwarf with greying hair came in. “you better not be messing with him Frerin! I won’t have ya making him worse!” This new dwarf came around to Bilbo’s other side, he knew the drill as the dwarf started poking and prodding. 

Bilbo didn’t fight back as his head was turned this way and that way, his mouth opened as it was looked at. Bandages moved and cuts checked. He still didn’t speak, he knew not too. But as the dwarf pushed on his side he was unable to stop the grunt of pain from escaping him. His eyes widened, would they punish him now? 

He waited, but nothing happened. No striking hand, or heavy booted foot. He started to cough now, his chest seizing up from him. Suddenly a sticky paste was smeared on his chest. It burned his nose a bit as he took gasping breaths between coughs, but it made his chest open.

He opened his eyes, not really knowing when they had closed. When he did it was too see four pair of eyes locked on him, once he saw them they tackled him. He held them close. The boys were okay, they were all talking a mile a minute. Bilbo couldn’t be happier to see them all, his boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comment, and share if you enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Like, comment, and share!! And thank you for reading <3
> 
> If you see any spelling issues let me know, I try to catch as many as I can but some slip by


End file.
